1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the art of mechanical golf tees that place a golf ball onto a tee, which is then capable of being hit by an individual using a golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable mechanical golf tee device that dispenses a single golf ball onto a tee and that raises the tee with the golf ball disposed thereon to a selected height so that the golf ball can then be hit by an individual utilizing a golf club.
2. Background Art
It can be appreciated that automatic golf tees have been in use for years. Typically, automatic golf tees include a golf ball reservoir, that houses all the balls for the unit. It helps guide the golf balls to the tee after the ball leaves the ball reservoir. It typically can be adjusted for proper releasing of the ball in case of unlevel surfaces. Some devices physically place a single golf ball on a stationary tee from a plurality of golf balls using an external power source to drive a motor and/or solenoids to achieve the desired effect. Other devices utilize photoelectric cells to monitor and control numerous switches to operate a mechanical apparatus to place the ball on the tee. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,629 to Randall S. Eckstein is an example of an apparatus that incorporates air cylinders to sort out a single ball, physically lift it to the practice surface and place it on the tee. Some designs require digging large holes, pouring concrete, and embedding components in the ground in order to operate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,886 by Bobby J. Gould is an example of a golf tee device that requires a vacuum of air to drive various components. Most devices require movements by the golfer to control mechanical apparatuses to place the ball on the tee.
The main problem associated with prior art conventional automatic golf tee devices are that although most of the devices serve their purpose placing a golf ball on a stationary tee, the various designs use very sophisticated mechanical apparatuses and many use intricately machined and specialized parts to complete this task making the process of teeing up the ball much more complicated than necessary. Frequent maintenance is needed such as lubrication of the various parts and components. Otherwise, malfunctioning and jamming of the golf ball can occur, which takes away from the concentration and pleasure of the golfing experience of the user. Another problem with conventional prior art automatic golf tee devices, is that the weight of the devices is large, so that the devices are very heavy and cumbersome. Some of these prior art devices weigh in excess of several hundred pounds making easy portability nearly impossible without assistance from others or without use of loading equipment. The operator of the prior art automatic golf tee device must travel to a location where the device is already housed before the individual can use the device. This limits where the individual can use the device. This lack of accessibility greatly reduces the devices practical use for an ordinary individual who wishes to use the device in a short time without traveling. Users who are willing to spend a great deal of money can install one of these devices in their home, but cost can be a severely limiting factor for many people. Another problem with conventional prior art automatic golf tee devices is that many require a power source that must be applied to the device to provide the operation of sorting a single ball from a plurality of balls, and setting it on the stationary tee. Prior art designs include using onboard batteries with charging systems and/or requiring constant connection to standard 110 V wall sockets. These requirements severely limit the transportability of the device as they prohibit use of the device in locations where a power source is not available. Also, using the device with the power connected can potentially be a serious hazard to the operator if used in wet or rainy conditions.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a golf tee device that overcomes problems associated with prior art golf tee devices. These problems are overcome by the portable mechanical golf tee device of the present invention that substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and provides an apparatus that allows a person to easily place a golf ball on a golf tee repeatedly by means of a simple human-powered device. The portable mechanical golf tee device of the present invention is easily transportable and simple to use, resulting in a device that is more enjoyable to utilize by the end user without need for the user to change their natural hitting stance while maintaining concentration on hitting the ball. The portable mechanical golf tee device of the present invention minimizes potential physical problems associated with users of prior art devices that require the user to bend over to tee the ball each time a ball is hit by the user. The portable mechanical tee device of the present invention eliminates the need for a power source, thereby making the invention “eco” and “green” friendly. This provides safety for the user by eliminating any shock hazard associated with utilizing the device in wet or damp conditions. The portable mechanical tee device of the present invention can be utilized either indoors or outdoors, or at any location where there is sufficient space to set up the device. Moreover, because the device is simple and lightweight, it can be easily moved by the golfer from one location to another without the need for assistance or additional lifting devices or aids.